Life and Love
by sapofbks2008
Summary: It's time to move on. Kagome and Inuyasha fight, the night bfore Kagome's wedding to Hojo. Inuyasha fights to understand.


**A/N: Just a story I felt like writing on a wim. Anyway I hope you like it. P.S. I fixed it up a little.**

Disclaimer: I own no one. Sadly :(

* * *

"What do you want me to do Inuyasha? What can I do to make you happy? I don't know what to do right anymore because no matter what, your upset about something.," Kagome asked with desperation in her voice.

For months she had, had to think about how she was going to live the rest of her life. Was she going to wait the rest of her life for someone who didn't love her? Or was she going to live her life to the fullest she could. No matter what the choice. Inuyasha could never seem to get it right, so she had to do this. It was beautiful in the past were there was no pollution in the air and the green all around. But what good was it when there was no one to share it with? She had asked herself that question enough to know the answer.

All around people were looking, although they were trying to look like they we're doing what they were suppose to. The weather was refreshing as always, and there was a gentle breeze, but you could tell that winter was coming by the slight nip in the air.

Inuyasha glared trying to hold back his pain at Kagome's outburst, but not doing a very good job at it, "What do you want me to say Kagome? And all I did was state what I thought. Is that a crime now? What is with your moods all of the sudden?"

She had come here knowing that it was going to be her last time ever being in the past, and it was one of the last chances she was going to give Inuyasha to show his love for her. It was the day before her wedding to Hojo. They're wasn't a whole lot of chances left for him, but he had blown his last chance, when she had heard him tell the others that he thought she really didn't love Hojo, but was getting married to him because she felt like hurting them. He stated that she was getting married because she wanted an excuse to get away from them.

Another, chance for him to kid himself, she knew, but Shippou didn't know that. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha talk down about her like that when there was a young kit in the picture who didn't understand that Inuyasha was just licking his wounds. He would believe Inuyasha, and Kagome didn't deserve that, because she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Kagome, fuming, burst, "Inuyasha, life doesn't stand still for me! I can't spent the rest of my life pinning after someone who doesn't want to give up on a women who has been gone for so long. What do you want me to do?! Miroku's gone and we're all hurting with that. Sango is most of all, but what that experience taught me was that life can slip through your fingers, and you can't get time back," holding back tears Kagome continued, "It's hurts when I see Sango in pain because she lost another person she loved. But, what hurts most of all is that fact that I love someone who's here and DOESN'T love me back, and it made me realize that I have to move on, and to move on, no matter how much pain it causes me, I'm going to have to leave here. Away, from the one I love, and stop watching him pine after someone who's not around any longer."

"We didn't get to Naraku in time." Inuyasha said softly not seeming to be listening to anything else but the statement about Miroku. The look on his face saying all that he wouldn't.

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "but your not hearing me. Any listening to me, and what I'm saying."

Inuyasha looked like he was ready to break something, "I'm hearing what your saying, "Inuyasha said angerly, "but I don't know what to tell you."

She didn't like Inuyasha's pain. It was like a dark black cloud hanging over him. At the moment everything around him didn't even look as bright as it usually did. But, she knew that, that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with there pain. She didn't enjoy the knowledge that she held now. That life wasn't always sunny and bright and that it could be very dark and bleak, but what could she do. Nothing. It was all over. She couldn't take any more pain. She was suppose to be so powerful. In this time being a priestess had people looking at you like a God.

But, she couldn't bring back one of her best friends. She couldn't take away Sango's pain. She couldn't take away Inuyasha's. She had to sit back and watch him chase an endless dream. One, that caused her pain, and she had to live with watching him chase his dream on top of it. She loved this time and the time she had spent here. But, it was best now if she left. She was protector of the jewel of the four souls and staying here would bring an endless string of demon's. That would bring only heart break. No one was after the jewel in her time. In her time it was a myth.

"I learned over the years that life is all about confusion and the best love stories are the ones with the sad endings. My love life is going to be one sad ending, but it's what I have to do. Sango will start to feel joy again after time, and Shippou will start to look to you as a father figure, and me I'll move on in life with me husband. I'll grow to love him and in a sense we will all live a happily ever after," Kagome stated through tears the she refused to let fall.

The wind had picked up reminding Kagome that she had to go. Things still needed to be done before the wedding, endless amounts of errands. But before she turned around and never looked back she had to say her peace.

She went up to a mad as hell Inuyasha and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "It was never meant to be between us Inuyasha. I was young and had hope, but they died long ago. You'll find love Inuyasha. You'll find it someday because you have a long life in front of you, and maybe someday I'll even see you again. But you need to let go of someone who isn't real Inuyasha. They call it first love for a reason. It's called that because, it's not your true love, but it's your first," She said softly in his ear and turned to leave.

But Inuyasha stopped her.

"What if I love you?" Inuyasha asked finally as she was about to go.

Kagome wanted to cry and run into his arms so bad it hurt. But her fantasy wasn't real, and she saw that now. Both her and Inuyasha were secretly hoping a hopeless dream, and she saw that now.

"Maybe in 500 years Inuyasha, okay?" Kagome choked out softly holding back tears and turned to the well.

She jumped down the well the night with rain pouring, never looking back for her own sanity, and the next morning she married Hojo a small ceremony in her back yard.

Inuyasha saw the ceremony that day, and it killed him to know that because he was to blind to see his love for someone, so perfect, he had let it get away, and striate into the arms of someone else. But, Kagome was right. It was never meant to be between them. He would live with the fact that he had caused the depressing ending to this love story. They had some proof that history repeated itself. Maybe one day he would get it right.

* * *

A/N: In all honesty I hate this story. But I had to post it. Bring on the flames. I didn't think I would ever write a story like this. But what can I say I'm in a really black mood.


End file.
